Cinco balazos de amor
by Mery98
Summary: Tras una infancia triste y una adolescencia dura, Haruno Sakura crece enredada entre el mundo de la mafia. Después de años y ahora en el poder Sakura tiene que regresar a su antiguo hogar con el fin de vengarse de aquellos que la hicieron sufrir en el pasado y de la persona que más la daño pero también a la que mas amo: Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y divertir a los lectores.

**Summary:** Tras una infancia triste y una adolescencia dura, Haruno Sakura crece enredada entre el mundo de la mafia. Después de años y ahora en el poder Sakura tiene que regresar a su antiguo hogar con el fin de vengarse de aquellos que la hicieron sufrir en el pasado y de la persona que más la daño pero también a la que mas amo: Uchiha Sasuke.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte, Lemon muy explícito, Muerte de personajes, Final indefinido posiblemente tragico.

**N/A: **Aqui estoy de regreso con una historia más. Esta historia la estoy haciendo con mucha dedicación y sentimientos mezclados; se podría decir que es algo verídico, por lo que aún no sé cuanto dure y cual sea el dichoso final. Sin embargo espero y sea de su agrado.

_**Capitulo 1: Despúes de todo.**_

_Porque soy la primera y la última,_

_yo soy la venerada y la despreciada,_

_yo soy la prostituta y la santa,_

_yo soy la esposa y la virgen,_

_yo soy la madre y la hija,_

_yo soy los brazos de mi madre,_

_yo soy la estéril y numerosos son mis hijos,_

_yo soy la bien casada y la soltera,_

_yo soy la que da a luz y la que jamas procreo,_

_yo soy el consuelo de los dolores del parto,_

_yo soy la esposa y el esposo,_

_yo soy la puta y la dama._

Varías camionetas y coches del año entraban en caravanas al terreno de una gran y lujosa finca. Los terrenos eran inmensos, adornados por los grandes jardines, la inmensa piscina y los grandes establos que los acompañaban. Sin mencionar la gran casa de dos pisos, con balcones y ventanales inmensos que dejaban ver una preciosa vista.

Las camionetas y coches se estacionaron frente a la casa, no tardando mucho para que varios hombres y algunas mujeres bajaran de los vehículos. A lo que alparecer en la gran casa se celebraba una gran fiesta.

Entre los recién llegados un hombre alto y de porte elegante se alejaba del montón en otra dirección. Vestía una camisa de botones color verde agua, las mangas las traía dobladas más arriba de sus codos y los primeros botones desabotonados dejando ver su bien formado torso y una cadena de oro que relucía a simple vista. Traía un pantalon negro y unas botas negras tipo militar. En su cintura debajo de su cinturón negro se podía apreciar la figura de lo que podía decirse un arma 45.

El hombre caminaba con pose altiva a unas grandes puertas de cristal que abrió adentrando se a los corredores de la casa. Su mirada dura y seria le daban aires misteriosos y atractivos, sin contar los rasgos atractivos y varoniles, tenía dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas dándole aires provocativos. Sus ojos levemente rasgados color cafeces destellaban poder y superioridad al mirar. Su cabellera castaña despeinada le daban toques rebeldes y sensuales.

Se detuvo frente a un hombre un poco más bajo que el, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados frente a las escaleras. El sujeto vestía casi de la misma forma, solo que su pantalón era blanco y camisa negra. Y este al contrario que su jefe, traía sobre su hombro una R-15. El muchacho lo miro e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza haciendo que mechones rubios cayeran sobre su frente.

-¿Donde esta? - pregunto el castaño sin rodeos.

El rubio levanto la vista, frunció el ceño un momento y al recibir la mirada seria de su jefe reacciono al instante.

-¿La señora? - pregunto -. Se encuentra en la habitación principal, llego hace una semana.

-¿No ha bajado? - pregunto el castaño esta vez dirigiendo su vista a la segunda planta.

-No señor - respondió de inmediato el rubio -. Esta misma tarde trasladaron a Ren y a Ryu a la finca, señor.

Sin decir nada más el castaño se dirigió a las escaleras en dirección a la habitación principal. Llego frente a dos grandes puertas de madera las cuales abrió sin tocar.

Deleitando se con la vista el castaño se adentro sin ser invitado.

Una mujer se hallaba de pie en el balcón dándole la espalda, traía un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo escultural y bien formado, el vestido dejaba un gran escote en su espalda dejando ver esa piel de porcelana, unas piernas bien torneadas y largas, su cabellera ondulada rosa pastel caía sobre su espalda y eran recogida por una coleta alta. La mujer se giro al sentir la presencia de alguien en la habitación. Sus orbes levemente rasgados eran de un verde jade cautivantes y sensuales, pestañas largas y risadas, unos labios rojos y carnosos y unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La peli-rosa sonrió levemente.

-Kiba - murmuro-. Que alegría verte.

El castaño le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta y se dirigió a ella. Envolviendo la entre sus brazos y aspirando ese aroma a cerezos que lo volvía loco.

La peli-rosa sonrió ante el gesto.

-No sabes cuanto deseaba verte - dijo Kiba.

-Ya estas aquí - dijo ella -. Me preocupo saber que la mision tuvo sus fallas.

Kiba se separo un poco de ella sin soltarla.

-Es lindo saber que alguien me espera - murmuro.

-Varías de tu amantes y una vieja amiga - respondió Sakura.

-¿Solo una amiga? - dijo Kiba enarcando una ceja.

Ella suspiro, más desvío la vista de la potente mirada del castaño.

-Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites - respondió ella -. Después de todo has hecho mucho por mi.

Kiba la miro por unos largos minutos. Entonces decidió soltarla, se recargo en el balcón y saco una cajetilla de cigarros.

La peli-rosa lo miro unos largos segundos y después regreso la vista al frente.

-Creí que estarías celebrando el dichoso éxito de la misión - dijo.

Kiba la miro de reojo.

-Solo vine a verte - respondió dándole leves caladas a a su cigarrillo -. Recien me han informado que estabas aqui.

-Kanzo mando a llamarme - hablo mirando lo a la cara -. Es por eso de mi presencia.

-Sakura, ¿haz pensado lo que te dije? - preguntó Kiba desviando el tema.

Sakura desvio la mira sin saber que responder.

Pero para suerte suya, las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas lentamente. Por ellas se asomo un pequeño de unos cinco años, tenía el cabello alborotado de un color negro azabache, unos ojos levemente rasgados de un negro profundo que brillaban picaros y traviesos, el niño era de estatura pequeña y delicada dándole toques de un angelito. Su test de porcelana como la de su madre y un toque inocente lo acompañaba. El pequeño vestía un pijama color azul rey con algunos estampados de unas ranitas.

El niño paso toda su vista por la habitación examinandola hasta toparse con unos verde jade que lo miraban atentos. El pequeño sonrio inocente mientras daba un paso atrás y murmuraba algo despacio. Pasando unos segundos otra cabecita más se asomo. Era otro niño identico al primero, solo que en este se podían notar toques más timidos y serios a diferencia del primero.

Ambos pequeños miraron a Sakura algo inocentes.

Kiba sonrió al verlos y tiro su cigarrillo antes de hablar.

-Miren nada más - dijo el castaño -. Me voy dos meses y ustedes crecen más mocosos.

Los pequeños por primera vez notaron la presencia de Kiba en la habitación y el primer niño que al parecer era el más hiperactivo corrió hasta el castaño.

-¡Kiba! - dijo el pequeño corriendo hasta llegar frente al castaño.

-Ryu - saludo kiba sonriendo de medio lado -. ¿Como haz estado enano?

El pequeño iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Sakura.

-Ryu, Ren - dijo Sakura pasando su vista a cada uno de los gemelos -. ¿Que hacen despiertos tan tarde?

-Ryu quería saber si podíamos dormir contigo - murmuro algo apenado Ren que aún permanecía en la puerta.

Sakura sonrió y asintió enternecida.

-Claro que si - respondió Sakura.

El pequeño que se hayaba en la puerta camino lentamente hasta la gran cama a la cúal subio. Mientras que Ryu seguia de pie mirando sin parpadear a Kiba.

El castaño lo noto.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Kiba algo extrañado.

-¿Mi regalo? - pregunto Ryu sin moverse.

Sakura sonrio ante lo dicho por su hijo.

-¿Que regalo? - pregunto Kiba enarcando una ceja.

-Mi mamá siempre que va a una misión me trae regalos - dijo Ryu levantando ambos brazos en dirección a Kiba.

El castaño sonrio y empezo a mirar a su alrededor, entonces sonrio satisfecho mientras dirigía una mano a su cintura, pero fue detenido por la vóz de Sakura.

-Ni se te ocurra regalarle el arma a mi hijo - sentencio Sakura.

Ryu la miro, se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Ni modos enano, te perderás de mi fabuloso regalo - dijo burlón Kiba.

-Oh, mami no es justo - el pequeño inflo sus mofles.

-Anda, ve a la cama - dijo Sakura.

El pequeño dio media vuelta en dirección a la cama donde ya hacía un pequeño Ren mirandol o entre las sabanas.

-Solo las nenas duermen temprano - dijo burlón Kiba haciendo que Ryu lo mirara enojado.

-Pues ya deberías estar durmiendo - le respondió defensivo el niño.

Sakura sonrio y suspiro cansada.

-Deja de molestarlo kiba - dijo Sakura mirando al castaño que sonrió satisfecho.

-Me encanta molestar a tu hijo es todo - respondió el castaño regresando su mirada al niño que ahora subía a la cama.

Sakura soltó una leve risa pero cayo en cuanto Kiba tomo pose seria.

-Ren y Ryu cada vez crecen más y más es el parecido en ambos con él - dijo serio.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer le la espalda, más no respondió.

-Deberías bajar a la fiesta - soltó la Haruno secamente.

Kiba se giro hacía ella y beso su frente. La miro una ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Sakura regreso su mirada al frente y suspiro pesadamente, recordando la charla que tuvo con su padre unas horas atrás.

~FlackBlack~

_En un gran despacho, detrás de un escritorio un hombre alto y fornido ya hacía sentado con la mirada fría y calculadora. Sus orbes eran de un café oscuro opaco y frío. Su cabellera roja algo despeinada, a pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años dejaba ver algo de su elegancia y frialdad._

_Frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio se hallaba Sakura de pie con la mirada altiva y serena._

_-¿Para que me has mandado a llamar? - preguntó sin rodeos pero con un toque de desprecio en la voz._

_El hombre la miro._

_-Puedes esperar para mañana, de una u otra forma te enteraras - dijo con ese toque frío que lo caracterizaba._

_-No me has mandado a llamar por nada - dijo ella sin darse por vencida -. ¿Hay una misión verdad?_

_Kanzo sonrió altanero._

_-Soy tu mejor teniente y me llamas solamente cuando son misiones difíciles - dijo ella -. Así que quiero saber las razones exactas._

-_Así es - respondió el -. Hay un cierre de negocios en Konoha._

_Sakura se congelo en su lugar._

_-Y necesito a mis mejores hombres para la misión - dijo Kanzo disfrutando del momento._

_Sakura reacciono a los segundo y recobro la compostura. Sin embargo Kanzo la miraba burlón._

_-Dime hija mía - hablo el -. ¿Emocionada para la misión?_

_-Esperare a la reunión para los detalles, con tu permiso - soltó bruscamente dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí lo más antes posible._

_~Thed FlackBlack~_

Sakura apretó fuertemente los parpados y mordió su labio inferior. Dirigió su vista al cuerpo de Ren que ya hacía acurrucado a una pila de almohadas mientras dormía de lo más tranquilo y Ryu que estaba boca abajo junto a él.

Entonces después de casi cinco años volvió a sentir aquel vació y dolor que albergaba su pecho.

-Konoha - murmuro. Su voz sonó nostálgica pero con veneno e ira mezclada.

Se adentro a la habitación dirigiendo se al gran espejo que adornaba la recamara. Miro su reflejo en el y levanto la mirada altiva y orgullosa.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado. Cinco años, cinco malditos años desde que se largo de ese maldito lugar. Ese lugar que la vio crecer, el lugar donde fue feliz un tiempo, el lugar donde se enamoro, donde confío y entrego todo a muchas personas que llego a querer y a creer en ellas. El maldito lugar que acabo con ella. Miro una vez más su reflejo y sonrio. Una sonrisa amarga y sin vida.

_El se había llevado su vida aquella noche. _

_ ~FlackBlack~_

La lluvia caía a cantaros sobre toda Konoha, las amplias calles y comercios se hallaban vacíos. Pocos automóviles transitaban a esas horas de la madrugada.

Entre las calles solitarias se divisaba la silueta de una mujer caminar entre la lluvia. Su cuerpo completamente empapado, no mostraba más arriba de los 16 años, su cabellera rosa pastel larga caía sobre su espalda, los mechones rebeldes de su melena rosa se pegaban a su rostro de porcelana gracias a la lluvia. Vestía un vestido aguamarina escotado y no muy arriba de sus rodillas, el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humeda y con su mano derecha cargaba sus zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

El maquillaje y delineador escurría por sus mejillas pálidas, su labial rojo se hallaba esparcido por las comisuras de su labio y en algunas partes alrededor de su boca.

A pesar de la salvaje lluvia podía notarse que estaba llorando.

Detuvo su paso frente a un parque algo pequeño pero bonito a simple vista. Camino sin rumbo hasta llegar frente a unos columpios y sin más se derrumbo sobre el césped.

-¡Te odio! - grito desgarrando su garganta. A pesar de la lluvia sus mejillas ardían y sentía brotar las lagrimas de sus orbes. Aventó las zapatos con furia y empezó a dar puñetazos al suelo sin importarle que se lastimara en el proceso.

La furia era tan grande que el dolor que emanaba de su pecho anesteciaba todo su cuerpo. Solo quería gritar hasta que todo acabara, dejar de sentir el dolor en su pecho, dejar de llorar y por primera vez olvidar todo. Olvidar lo a él.

No le importo nada. No había nada ya que pudiese detenerla. Estaba rota, acabada, destrozada, lastimada, sola, el había acabado con lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Y entre llantos y sollozos cerro los parpados perdiendo el conocimiento. Sin siquiera notar como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban y la cargaban para sacarla de ahí.

El pequeño Ren abrió levemente los parpados llamando la entre sueños.

Sakura se giro a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Ahora voy cariño - murmuro.

Entre su closed tomo una bata de seda color roja, la cual se coloco, soltó su larga y hermosa cabellera y lentamente se adentro a las sabanas junto a sus dos hermosos varones. Los únicos hombres importantes en su vida ahora.

Había nacido y crecido en Konoha, un pueblo o villa como quieran llamarle. Los únicos recuerdos bellos de su antiguo hogar eran los hermosos parques, comercios y calles que formaban parte de aquel lugar. Los demás, los demás solo eran amargos recuerdos.

Sonrió amargamente.

Sobre su buro, donde descansaban perfumes caros, joyas y cosméticos dentro de una cajita abierta, descansaba un dije, era un pequeño maffin color rosa de oro y un pequeño rubí rojo como la cereza del maffin.

Sonrió, una sonrisa sin vida.

-Sasuke - susurro -. Después de tanto tiempo, volveremos a vernos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Pues aquí dejando esta historia. Sinceramente estoy nerviosa, pues no se como vayan a recibirla. Pero sinceramente veamos como empezamos._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Saludos y besos a todos, y buenas madrugadas._

_Para mis lectoras del Legado del Rinnegan, prometí actualizar rápido pero estoy revisando y corrigiendo el fic, por lo que tardare un poco más en subir el siguiente capitulo, sin embargo valdrá la pena._

_¡Hasta entonces! _

_~Mery98~_


End file.
